Simple cuestión de gustos
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Dicen que de gustos no hay nada escrito, y Kuroo no tiene problemas en decir cuáles son los suyos. Ni siquiera si eso significa hacerlo frente a media docena de desconocidos durante sus horas de trabajo.


_**Título:**_ Simple cuestión de gustos.

_**Summary: **_Dicen que de gustos no hay nada escrito, y Kuroo no tiene problemas en decir cuáles son los suyos. Ni siquiera si eso significa hacerlo frente a media docena de desconocidos durante sus horas de trabajo.

_**Desclaimer: **_Haikyuu! Y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.

_**Música de fondo:**_ My Lucky Strike- Maroon 5 (No me base en la letra, simplemente lo escuchaba mientras escribía esto).

_**Total de palabras:**_ 1.582

Espero que les guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

***…Simple cuestión de gustos…***

.

.

.

Cuando Kenma entra a la cafetería, sólo hay unas cinco personas repartidas por las mesas. Muchas a su parecer, siendo que recién son las cinco, y al estar en pleno invierno no muchos deciden salir a tomar un café por simple placer. Aunque poco debería de importarle eso a él. Se acerca a la fila de sillas frente al lustroso mostrador con la mirada gacha, sentándose en su lugar habitual, en medio de la caja registradora y la vidriera que luce exquisitos postres. Se quita su abrigo, rescata su celular del interior de uno de los bolsillos y deja la prenda sobre su regazo antes de encender su teléfono y empezar a jugar.

En la otra punta del mostrador, junto a la pequeña ventana que conecta con la modesta cocina, Kuroo deja de hablar con la camarera y la cocinera, de ya avanzada edad, sonriendo brevemente cuando la primera le ofrece una taza humeante con una mirada divertida, antes de acercarse a su amigo que está demasiado entretenido con su juego como para notarlo. Típico de él.

— Hey— saluda Kuroo una vez frente al otro, recargando los brazos sobre el mostrador y ocultando la taza entre ellos—. ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

Kenma lanza una rápida mirada a su amigo antes de volver a enfocarse en su juego, dando una suave cabeceada como afirmación. Por suerte, después de una semana seguida viendo a Kuroo con su gorra de trabajo, Kenma ya no siente deseos de reírse por la forma en la que su cabello se resiente bajo la tela.

Kuroo bufa por lo bajo, ligeramente burlón, acercándole al otro la taza de chocolate caliente y un trozo de tarta de manzana que ya tenía preparada tras la vidriera. Kenma pausa su juego, murmura un suave "gracias, Kuroo" y comienza a comer. El postre está delicioso, como siempre, y el armador lanza una fugaz sonrisa a Sumiko-san, cocinera y además dueña de la cafetería, que le observa con cariño, ya más que acostumbrada a su presencia. Yui, la camarera, le saluda sonriente con la mano y Kenma apenas le corresponde el gesto, algo avergonzado. El que Kenma estuviera allí no era por ningún motivo especial, simplemente iba para matar el tiempo en vista de que no tenía nada más interesante por hacer. A kuroo no le molesta su presencia, incluso Yui y Sumiko- san le tomaron cariño pese a su carácter retraído, y aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, Kuroo agradece su silenciosa compañía siendo que había días como ese, en los que no había demasiado por hacer.

Pero poco tiempo después, la puerta se abre de golpe y un coro de risitas tontas y voces chillonas quiebran bruscamente el cómodo silencio. Todos los allí presentes no pueden evitar hacer una mueca de disconformidad por el repentino alboroto. Kuroo intercambia una rápida mirada con su compañera, apuntando la pizarra tras él mientras se encoge de hombros con una sonrisilla, dando a entender que él ya tiene trabajo por hacer. Yui rueda los ojos con disimulo y suelta un suave bufido de molestia antes de tomar su libreta para ir a atender a las recién llegadas, que se acomodaban ruidosamente en una mesa cercana a la puerta. Esas chicas eran clientes frecuentes y pese que ni siquiera Sumiko-san es capaz de disimular su fastidio al tenerlas dentro de su negocio, no puede echarlas. Clientes son clientes después de todo.

— Disculpa— Kenma mira de reojo a la chica junto a él, de largo cabello castaño y rostro suavemente maquillado, preguntándose en qué momento se había acercado. Obviamente, no es con él con quien ella desea hablar. La chica tamborilea sus largas uñas pintadas de rosa pastel sobre la barra, buscando llamar la atención de Kuroo, que escribe con una tiza celeste el precio de las ofertas en la pizarra colgada en la pared. Por encima de ella, Kenma puede ver a Yui de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido junto a las amigas de la otra, que lanzan risitas tontas y cuchichean por lo bajo—. Hey cielo, te estoy hablando.

Kuroo se voltea lentamente al escucharla, arqueando una ceja de forma ligeramente despectiva al tiempo que le lanza una rápida mirada a Kenma, que encoge un poco los hombros con la mirada fija en su plato vacío. Al ver que ha obtenido su atención, la muchacha estira sus labios brillosos por el labial en una sonrisa coqueta y Tetsurou le corresponde el gesto con flojera. Qué mala suerte la suya.

— ¿Si, que puedo ofrecerte?— dice fingiendo amabilidad. La chica no lo nota, por supuesto, demasiada ocupada en analizarlo sin disimulo alguno. Cuando acaba, vuelve a sonreír y sus ojos avellanas toman un brillo travieso, mientras apoya los brazos sobre el mostrador y deja sus pechos sobre estos, haciendo que resalten como un par de globos a punto de explotar. Se relame los labios, intentando verse sensual.

— Una cita contigo, si no es mucha molestia— pide con descaro, enroscando en su pálido dedo un mechón de su cabello. Kuroo arquea ligeramente las cejas, francamente sorprendido por la firmeza de la chica al hablar, dando por seguro que él aceptaría. Observa brevemente a su amigo con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos oscuros y vuelve a prestar atención a su cliente con una sonrisa felina surcando sus labios. Mientras adopta una expresión pensativa y sugerente, Tetsurou imita a la castaña y se apoya también en el mostrador, con los brazos de ambos casi tocándose.

— Hum, no estaría mal…— musita suavemente recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica, dando una significativa mirada a su escote; no puede negar que es bastante bonita y la chica sonríe con arrogancia, al verse escrutada con tanta intensidad. Pero al final, Kuroo suelta un pequeño suspiro, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de falsa pena— pero desgraciadamente, no eres como a mí me gustan. Lo siento. —Se disculpa sin demasiada emoción, encogiéndose de hombros. La muchacha frunce el ceño, indignada por esa respuesta, y se endereza de su lugar cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Y cuales son tus gustos, entonces?— le espeta con enojo, negándose a siquiera considerar la idea de que ella no pudiera gustarle. El local se sumerge en un expectante silencio, todos curiosos a la respuesta del muchacho tras la barra, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, con una ajustada gorra roja y un delantal del mismo color cubriendo su camisa y jeans azul oscuro. Kenma toma su taza entre sus manos, con el chocolate ya tibio, sin despegar un segundo su felina mirada de su amigo, también interesado por la posible respuesta. Que él supiera, Kuroo nunca tuvo un gusto especifico en cuanto a mujeres.

Kuroo le lanza una sonrisa maliciosa a la chica frente a él, como si hubiera estado esperando a que ella hiciera esa pregunta.

—Bueno, me gustan de baja estatura y con cuerpo pequeño…— comienza a enumera en voz alta para que todos puedan oírle, sin borrar su sonrisa y con un brillo despectivo en sus ojos- con el cabello rubio, teñido de preferencia, y que conserven las raíces; es sumamente adorable ¿sabes?, parecen un pudín. Qué más…. hum, me encantan los ojos dorados, como tienen algunos gatos, y que se pasen su tiempo libre jugando videojuegos… Ah si, y tienen que tener pene. Eso es muy importante; y _aquí entre nos_, no tomo en cuenta el tamaño. — Concluye dándole un guiño cómplice a la chica, roja de rabia y vergüenza, antes de acercarse a la ventana donde Sumiko-san le hace señas, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Por su parte, Yui rompe en fuertes carcajadas sin ningún remordimiento y algunos clientes la acompañan disimuladamente, mientras la muchacha de largo cabello castaño se marcha profundamente ofendida del lugar seguida por sus amigas, igual de desconcertadas y molestas. Kuroo, con una porción de pastel de chocolate en la mano, hace una teatral reverencia al oír las risas, componiendo una sonrisa socarrona mientras vuelve a su lugar, con la mirada fija en Kenma, que sujeta su taza con una mano y se cubre la boca con la otra. Su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más y deja el platito sobre el mostrador.

— Hey Kenma, ¿Quieres probar? Sumiko-san acaba de sacarla del horno— ofrece con aplomo, como si la escena anterior no hubiese sucedido. Kenma sólo puede limitarse a negar con la cabeza; en parte porque los postres de chocolate suelen caerle mal, _como Kuroo bien sabe_, y en parte porque si intenta decir algo, sabe que acabara escupiendo el sorbo de chocolate que fue incapaz de tragar cuando escuchó cuáles eran los gustos de su mejor amigo. Kuroo se encoge levemente de hombros, guarda el postre tras la vidriera y vuelve a tomar las tizas abandonadas a un lado de la caja registradora para terminar con la pizarra, sin borrar un segundo la sonrisa de sus labios.

Kenma traga el líquido dentro de su boca y suspira bajito, sintiendo su rostro caliente y las miradas insistentes de Yui y algunos clientes sobre su espalda. Es _casi_ seguro que todo eso haya sido una broma, una simple mentira de su mejor amigo para poder deshacerse de esa molesta chica. Y no debe darle tanta importancia, se repite a si mismo una y otra vez, terminando con su chocolate ya frío y dando inicio a una nueva partida en su celular, intentando sin mucho éxito distraerse.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les puedo decir? Amo a estos dos :3

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leeremos pronto. ¡Hasta la próxima!

_Bel._


End file.
